


Valentine's Day

by DarthKawaii42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthKawaii42/pseuds/DarthKawaii42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts the day before Valentine's Day, when Dean Winchester accidentally reveals his love for Castiel.  But does Cas feel the same way? And what happens when you spend Valentine's Day with an angel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realisation

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when Dean leapt from his seat and yelled "Today's February 13!" all of a sudden.

"What the hell? Dude, was that necessary?" said Sam, slamming his book closed.

"No, sorry Sammy. I was just a little surprised, is all."

Sam bitchfaced at his brother. "Surprised how? Yesterday was Feb' 12, what did you expect?"

"I don't go around writing a little princess diary like you, so I wouldn't know," muttered Dean, "And to be honest, it's always kinda surprising when we make it to the next day anyway."

They stood glaring at each other for a second before Dean grinned mischievously and sat down again. Sam followed suit, and opened the book again.

There was a moment of silence, before Sam inquired, without looking up from the page, "So what's so good about today's date?"

Sam thought he saw his brother blush a little, but when he raised his head again it was gone.

"Nothin'," he replied.

"Really?"

"Yup, nothin'."

"Dean."

"What?"

"For God's sake, Dean, what's the matter?!"

Dean opened his mouth to say a witty reply, then shut it again. "It's... It's not today that's important..." he said, quietly.

"Then, tomorrow... February 14th, that's --" Sam started.

"Valentine's Day," huffed Dean.

" _Valentine's Day?!_ Oh man, Dean! Who's your Valentine?" laughed Sam, though his brother stayed serious. "Dude?"

Dean stared at the floor, avoiding his brother's mocking gaze. Sam stopped laughing, seeing how uncomfortable he looked. He tried a softer tone of voice.

"Dean, are you okay? Who's your Valentine?"

No reply. Sam thought through all the people he knew Dean liked, before having a shocking epiphany which made him drop his book completely: "Wait -- it's Cas, isn't it?!"

Dean snapped. "Cas?! What? No, dammit, I'm not gay for Cas!"

"You're face says otherwise," said Sam, and sure enough Dean's face had gone red as a rose.

" _Shuddup_ , Sam!"

"Dean...? It is Cas, isn't it?"

Silence again.

Finally, Dean looked up at Sam, a pained expression on his face. He took a deep breath before saying, "Don't tell him, please Sammy..."

Sam gasped. "Oh my God, it really _is_ him! I freakin' knew it! Dean, you're in love with Castiel?!"

"No! Well... No, I'm not in _love_ with him, I just... No, I... Well..." He put his face in his hands and mumbled, "Well yeah, kinda."

"Dean..."

Dean got up and sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Why, Sammy? I tried to fight it, but I can't and it's ridiculous! How can I be not only gay, but gay for Cas?!"

"Hey, it's fine! There's nothing wrong with it, Dean.You like him, okay, that's fine! You're... Not straight, that's fine too! It doesn't change anything," Sam reassured him, though he was having none of it.

"Sam, you don't understand!" he said through gritted teeth. "So maybe I'm not as straight as I thought, maybe it doesn't matter anyway, but for Cas?! He's a damn angel!"

"I'm _your_ damn angel."

Dean nearly choked. His heart skipped a beat as he felt someone standing behind him.

"Cas..." he whispered.

Sam nearly laughed, until he saw the faces of his brother and his angel. They stared into each other's eyes, green into blue and blue into green.

"Did you hear...?" started Dean.

"I heard everything, Dean," Castiel interrupted, his low voice quiet.

Dean tore his eyes away from the angel's and turned away from him and Sam. "I didn't... You weren't meant to hear any of that..."

"Dean," said Castiel, and placed his hand on the hunter's arm, where the mark was. "You can't think about me with that amount of emotion and expect me not to notice."

Sam's eyes widened. Dean really loved Castiel that much? He felt guilty for laughing at him. How long had his brother felt this way in secret?

"I'm gonna give you two a minute," he said, before leaving the room.

Dean was unable to speak. He just stared at the ground, his face now no longer flushed but pale as snow.

"Dean, it's alright," said Castiel, soothingly. "What is Valentine's Day?"

"I, uh..." Dean paused for a moment and then shut his eyes, took a deep breath and said, "Valentine's Day is... Well you get sappy old cards and red roses and stuff for people..."

"Why, Dean?" Dean lifted his head to look at him again.

"To, uh... To... To show 'em you... Love them."

Dean took a step towards the angel and then, all of a sudden, flung his arms around him. Castiel looked surprised for a moment before awkwardly putting his own arms around Dean and closing his eyes. A small smile crept onto Dean's face.

"Can I spend Valentine's Day with you, Dean?" asked Castiel after a moment.

Dean's jaw dropped.

"Cas... There's no one I'd rather spend it with."

They stared at each other again, and Castiel, Dean noticed, went red.

"Dean... Do you love me?" he said, tilting his head to one side in that adorable way that made Dean's heart flutter like the angel's wings.

He nodded sheepishly.

"Dean, I... I love you too," Castiel whispered.


	2. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day has arrived, and Dean is delighted to be spending it with his favourite angel. But what gift does an angel get their Valentine? And do angels know how to write a greetings card?

Dean awoke with a start to find someone standing over his bed. He was about to instinctively reach for his gun until he realised who it was.

"Castiel..." he murmured.

He stared up into Castiel's eyes, blue and dreamy as ever, taking in the angel's messy brown hair and open shirt collar. God he was gorgeous.

"Dean, it's Valentine's Day," Castiel wasn't very good with emotions, but Dean thought he sensed excitement in his voice.

Dean sat up, squinting, and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Sorry Dean, did I wake you?"

"What-- no, no it's fine Cas," he shoved the covers off and looked up at the angel. His angel. The words 'Dean, I... I love you too' echoed around in his head and the weight of what had happened hit him. He felt nauseous for a moment. What had he done? Did Castiel really love him?

Last night was the first night for months that he hadn't had nightmares about Hell -- instead he'd dreamt only of his angel.

"Cas, is this... Is this... okay? I mean, you're an angel, is this even allowed?"

"Is what even allowed?" he asked, quietly.

Dean stared down at the bedsheets and swallowed hard. He gestured to himself and Castiel. "Us?"

Castiel sat down on the bed beside him and gently put his arm around Dean, who felt his heart begin to race even faster at the angel's touch.

"I'd break any rules for you, Dean, you know that. I told you, I didn't realise it but I've had a... Strange feeling about you since the moment I first saw you. I didn't know what it was, but my heart started beating faster and I felt like my stomach was all tickly, and I just wanted to... To be close to you, Dean. I was... I was in love with you, Dean, and I didn't even realise it until I heard you talking about me yesterday."

"Cas... Really?" said Dean, his strangled voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Dean."

Dean turned to face him. They stared wistfully into each other's eyes and Dean placed a hand on Castiel's cheek, caressing from his cheekbone down to his jaw dusted with stubble. "There were so many times when I nearly told you, Cas, but I never did in case you didn't feel the same way. I couldn't cope with being apart from you, and after everything you've done for me..."

All of a sudden, Castiel hugged Dean so that his face was pushed into the hunter's collarbone. They held each other there for what felt like forever, never wanting to let go.

"Why do you think I did all that for you, Dean?" The angel's breath tickled the hunter's neck. "Do you think I could cope being apart from you? I'd do anything for you, Dean, I really love you."

For once, Dean was speechless. Or maybe he just didn't want to speak. He sat there, savouring the moment, taking in every detail of the angel's body pressed tightly against his own and feeling all the love in Castiel's soft, passionate embrace.

He leant his face against the angel's head, planting a kiss in that dark, tousled hair he adored so much. Realising his eyes were welling up, he said softly, "Look at me, Cas. What've you done to me?"

Finally, the angel lifted his head to look at Dean once more. He looked like a kicked puppy, his hooded blue eyes glistening in the thin beams of light escaping from between the motel curtains.

"I'm sorry, Dean," he replied forlornly.

Dean laughed. "I didn't mean it like that, Cas. I just can't believe what's happening."

Castiel tilted his head to one side, looking concerned. "Are you unhappy? Am I making you uncomfortable?" He quickly sat back from Dean and removed his arms from the hunter's body.

"No Cas!" He exclaimed, grabbing the angel's hand a little too eagerly with both of his own. "Cas, I haven't been this happy since..." He paused. Since before his dad had died? Since before his mom had died? "Actually... I don't think I've ever been this happy."

Castiel smiled a little, looking down at their hands all locked together. He placed his other hand on top. "I have something for you, Dean."

Puzzled, Dean reluctantly let go of his angel so that he could get to the pocket of his trench coat, from which he removed a small parcel.

"It's for you," said Castiel, thrusting the package -- which was wrapped very scruffily in crinkled red paper with a white string around it -- into Dean's arms.

"Cas, I..." He looked up to see Castiel staring at him and the gift with a great deal of anticipation.

"Just open it, Dean," he said, with an excited voice that reminded Dean of how Sam used to be on his birthday, back when he was a young child.

He looked down at the package and smiled. Castiel had obviously tried very hard, but it was clear that he had never wrapped a present before; there was far too much tape so it was all stuck together, and he'd tried to tie the string in a bow but it had knotted and the ends were fraying. Still, Dean loved it. He wouldn't have wanted it any other way, because it was from Cas and he'd put a lot of effort in for him. In fact, he didn't want to pull it apart and ruin his handiwork.

"Dean? Don't you like it? I'm sorry... It's terrible, I should've asked Sam to do it..."

"No, Cas, I love it! How could I not like it?"

"Because it's awful," he said, miserably.

"But you made it for me, Cas," he smiled at the angel. "So it's perfect. How about I open it?"

He nodded in agreement and Dean carefully tore off the paper to reveal -- "A teddy bear?!" he laughed.

Small and furry and with a big pink heart stuck to its front, Castiel had bought him, of all things, a Valentine's teddy bear.

Castiel smiled proudly. "I went into a store and asked what would be good to get for someone you love, and the lady suggested this. She said my girlfriend would like it," he tilted his head to one side in that cute way that made Dean's heart flutter. "You're not a girl, but I thought it would be okay anyway."

From anybody else, Dean would have seriously questioned this choice of gifts, but from Castiel he found it adorable. To think he was a fierce warrior of God -- he was really so innocent, and his shaky grasp of human emotion was so endearing.

"Well, I'm not a girl but the lady was right -- I love it."

"And I love you, Dean," said Castiel again. He seemed very glad to have finally discovered the feeling, Dean thought.

"I love you too, Cas. So you know where I'm gonna put it?"

Castiel shook his head.

"I'm gonna put it in the Impala."

"Really, Dean?!"

"Sure. Dunno what Sammy's gonna say though," he grinned.

"Oh," gasped Castiel, "I've got something else too," he reached back into his pocket and this time took out a greetings card in a pale red envelope.

Dean took it and examined the handwriting which again, though scruffy through lack of practise, showed that loving effort from before. _Dean_ , it said, shakily underlined.

Dean couldn't stop grinning as he opened the card. He laughed as he saw the image on the front: it had originally been a cartoon man and woman holding hands with a Cupid by the side, but Cas had scribbled out the woman and drawn a coat and tie on the Cupid.

"I don't want to shoot you, Dean, but it was the best one I could find," Castiel added hastily, pointing to the bow in the cupid's hand.

Still grinning, Dean opened the card and read:

_To Dean Winchester,_

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_Sam said that I should write a message, but I did not know what to write because I have never written in a card before._

_Anyway, I love you._

_Thank you for reading my card._

_Lots of love from me._

How typical of Cas, thought Dean.

"It's perfect," he repeated. "Thanks Cas."

Castiel beamed.

"I've got something for you, too, but it's in the Impala. Lemme change and then I'll go grab it."

He got off the bed and picked his clothes up off a chair, before pulling his t-shirt off and turning around.

Expecting Castiel to have left the room, he was flustered to find that he was still sitting there, watching him undress.

"You have a very nice body, Dean," he said solemnly.

"The Hell, Cas?! I thought you were gonna give me a minute!" he exclaimed, scrambling for his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Dean, I didn't mean to upset you," he apologised, softly.

He felt bad for snapping at him; he didn't really mind anyway. "It's fine, I don't mind. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Dean stood there awkwardly for a moment, holding his t-shirt, before turning around again. He heard the flapping of wings and presumed Castiel had gone outside for sure this time -- until he felt the angel's arms wrap around his bare chest from behind. He blushed fiercely.

"You haven't hurt me, Dean. I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. I'll go outside now, okay?"

Dean couldn't reply, so he just nodded. Castiel gave him a final squeeze before vanishing again.


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a man and an angel fall in love? Castiel has always known that Dean was special to him, but he never expected Dean to feel the same way, and now he is worried about how he should deal with this new relationship between them.

Castiel leant against the hood of the Impala, waiting for Dean to finish getting ready.

He had wanted this for so long; he craved Dean's company, his touch, his love.

He'd been having all these feelings, these unknown feelings, and he had been unable to put his finger on what they were.

Castiel knew he liked Dean very much. He knew that he'd do anything for him and sacrifice anything for him, and he expected nothing in return, but that was such a given for Castiel that he'd overlooked it.

When he'd overheard Dean talking about him last night, however, he'd realised that the emotion he was referring to was the same as his own, and it had all clicked into place when Dean had confessed.

It had all flooded into clarity: he was in love. He was in love with Dean Winchester, and he wanted to tell the world.

He wanted to tell Dean over and over how much he loved him, to try to let him know, because he had never felt an emotion as strong as this so surely he needed to share it.

The thought, though, that Dean loved him back was almost too much to bear. He couldn't imagine Dean having feelings like those he was experiencing, let alone over him; to say he felt humbled was an understatement.

And next was the problem that he had no idea how people acted once they were in love with each other. He knew that they often hugged, so he'd tried hugging Dean, which felt amazing and he didn't seem to mind (although he did blush a lot for some reason, which was very cute.)

Castiel's thoughts were interrupted when Dean strolled out of the motel and towards the car. He stared at the hunter - those blue jeans, tight black tee, khaki green shirt and leather jacket, and _oh heavens_ those beautiful emerald eyes that made him almost weak at the knees. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Hey Dean," he called. "Can I ask you something?"

Dean looked a little apprehensive but he replied, "Sure Cas, shoot."

"Shoot?"

"It's just a saying, it means ask away."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I wanted to ask you how people who... Who are in love with each other... Act," he said, slowly. "Because I don't want to embarrass you, Dean... I know I'm not very good with things like this."

Dean stared at Castiel in a slightly shocked, melancholy way that he had never seen before. Had he said something wrong?

"Cas..." He whispered, stepping right up close to him. Another step and he'd be on top of him, a thought which made Castiel's pulse race even more intensely. He stared up into the hunter's captivating eyes. "Please don't say things like that, Cas. You won't embarrass me. Just be yourself. You and Sam are all I have to live for, and to be with you, Cas, is the best thing I could ever ask for."

Castiel made a small smile. He felt like his chest was likely to explode, which would've worried him if he wasn't concentrating solely on Dean. "Okay Dean," he replied, not knowing what else to say.

"But if you want some tips..." Dean hesitated for a moment, as if trying to decide what to do, Castiel thought. "Well..."

All of a sudden, Dean took his tie and leant in towards him until they were so close that Cas could feel the warmth of his partner's breath wash over him.

They hung there for a moment, as if suspended in time. Castiel wasn't sure what he was meant to do, but he was content just to be there with Dean. He wrapped his arms around the hunter and pulled him in closer, so that their whole bodies were pushed together, revelling in the intimacy of the scene that was unfolding between them. They were just beginning to move in even closer when Dean suddenly pulled away, breaking their eye contact to stare at the floor.

"What's wrong Dean?" gasped Castiel, his face a portrait of surprise and devastation. "Have I done something wrong again? I'm sorry, Dean, I thought..."

Dean shook his head.

"No, Cas, it's not you... You've done nothing wrong."

Castiel was very confused. He wondered if Dean no longer loved him, if he regretted what had happened between them. A feeling like lead in his stomach flooded into the angel. What emotion was this? Was it... Dread? Guilt? Shame?

"Dean, I'm so sorry," he whispered, his eyes starting to sting with tears. "I've done something wrong and now you don't love me... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." He trailed off, tears starting to fall. He felt so inadequate at times like this, he just had no clue how to behave and control his emotions.

He was just about to turn away and disappear in shame when Dean's lips collided with his own. Shocked, the angel accidentally let out a moan which caused Dean to pull harder on his tie, holding him close. Cas tried to kiss back and although he had no idea what he was doing, Dean didn't seem to mind because they stayed that way for a very long time. Though it was a shy kiss, the power of it was electric; they could sense each other's passion coursing through their bodies. Finally their lips parted. Castiel noticed that Dean was trembling.

"Dean..." murmured Castiel, unable to believe what had just happened.

"I've never kissed a man before," said Dean, quietly. "And I thought, somehow, that it would be wrong... You know, with you not only being a guy but an angel..." he sighed, then looked up at him again. "But now I realise it doesn't matter: I've never loved anyone the way I love you. Hell, I've never told anyone I love them before..."

Castiel reached out and cupped Dean's chin with his hand. He tilted his head wistfully as he stared into the other man's beautiful green eyes. "You're so perfect Dean... I can see that you're scared... But there's no need to be. I'm here for you, I'll always, always be here for you, if you need me."

Dean gripped the lapels of the angel's coat. He was fighting tears. "Cas... I'll always need you."

"I'd be there for you even if you didn't, Dean..." Castiel whispered in reply, resting his head on the hunter's chest.


	4. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Admitting the flowers were beautiful would have to be the final nail in the coffin of Dean's manliness, he thought, but he couldn't deny that they were. And to see Castiel so calm and contented was worth it, anyway."
> 
> Wanting to go somewhere private and relaxing, Castiel takes Dean to his favourite spot - a field full of beautiful flowers - but not before an encounter with Sam that leads to a surprise for the newly-formed couple.

"Dean?! Cas?! What're you-- oh..." Sam was standing in the doorway of the motel, staring at the surprising scene before him. Dean and Castiel, his brother and the angel, hugging and caressing each other passionately in the back seat of the Impala. They stopped suddenly at the sound of his voice. Castiel sat up, his hair a mess, and Dean got out of the car, blushing fiercely.

"Sam? I... We, uh..."

Sam turned back towards the motel, running a hand through his mane of hair, awkwardly. "It's... It's okay, Dean..."

"Sam, I--"

"Dean, seriously, it's fine," he turned around. His brother was wearing neither his jacket or over-shirt but was otherwise fully-clothed. Castiel, he noticed, had not even lost his trench coat, although it was off one shoulder. _At least they're not naked_ , thought Sam, an unwanted image forming in his mind. "It's fine, Dean. I'm just glad that you and Cas... Look, I know how much you both mean to each other and I'm just happy that you can share your feelings and spend some time together."

Dean looked sheepish and almost ashamed, Sam thought, though he had no need to be. Sam would be there for his brother no matter what, even if he was making out with his guardian angel. Dean gave a quick little grin and nodded. "Thanks, Sammy. I'm sorry, it's not really the easiest thing to come to terms with, your big bro with a damn angel..."

Sam put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry about me, for once. Cas is waiting for you. Oh and..." he leant forward and whispered, "I booked a table for you guys at the local restaurant, so you two can--"

"Sammy, what?! Really man?!"

"Dude, it's Valentine's Day, you gotta do something a little romantic!"

Castiel began to get out of the car. "Dean? What's going on? What did Sam say?"

"I, er..." Dean abruptly turned back to Sam. "Really? A restaurant?" he hissed.

Sam just laughed and walked away. "Have fun!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

Castiel hurried over to Dean, gently taking his hand. "Dean? What's happening? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah... Yeah, don't worry. Uh... Cas, have you ever been to a restaurant before?"

"Like on a... On a... A date?" asked Castiel, taken aback.

Dean went red again, suddenly becoming very aware of Castiel's hand on his own. He seriously needed to calm down, he'd done this so many times with women, why was it any different with Cas?

"A... _date_... Yeah, yeah I guess so Cas. Just me and you," he said, taking Castiel's other hand.

"I've never been on a date before, but I'd like to go on one with you, Dean."

Dean tried to hold back a grin but it was hopeless. He had to hand it to Sam, this might be just what they both needed right now. And to go on a date with Cas... How many times had they been in date-like situations, how many times had he nearly said something? How many times had Dean wished it was an _actual date_?

"Well, Sam's booked us a table at a local restaurant so we can head down there later, 'kay?"

"Okay Dean."

Dean pulled Castiel into a hug again, beaming.

"In the meantime, there's something I'd like to show you," said Cas.

Before Dean could give his opinion on the matter, Castiel's two fingers were on his forehead and they both vanished.

A moment later there was a blinding flash of light, and Dean found himself... lying in a field. He was surrounded by flowers of all colours, from vibrant orange to turquoise to pink. Their scent was heady but not unpleasant; it made him feel instantly calm.

He sat up and looked around. Cas was sitting next to him, gently holding a flower head and running a finger over its petals. "This place makes me happy," he mused. "Do you like it here, Dean?"

Dean lay back down into the flowers. The sun was warm on his face. "Yes, Cas..."

"The flowers are beautiful, don't you think? My father truly designed some wonderful creations."

Admitting the flowers were beautiful would have to be the final nail in the coffin of Dean's manliness, he thought, but he couldn't deny that they were. And to see Castiel so calm and contented was worth it, anyway.

"They are, Cas. I'm really glad you're happy... You deserve to be."

The angel released the flower and turned to him. They were lost in each other's eyes again, and a kind of peace came over them that neither had felt for a very, very long time.

Dean put his arm around his angel, and Cas shut his eyes, laying his head to rest gently on the hunter's collar. They cuddled up to each other, Castiel's hand on his partner's chest.

"This is wonderful, Dean. It really is," he said, softly.

"You can say that again," Dean agreed.

"This is wonder--"

"Figure of speech, Cas," he laughed.

"Oh. Sorry."

Dean looked down at the man lying on him, the man he loved, and pushed some stray bits of hair out of his unusually-tranquil face. At this, Cas' eyes batted open and he lifted his head to kiss him.

Somewhere, a bird sang a cheerful song, and, just for a moment, the angel and the hunter forgot about their woes, their duties and their responsibilities.

For one moment, they were just a pair of lovers who had been waiting for this for too long.

But at least it had finally happened.

 


	5. Sweet Child O' Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's got eyes of the bluest skies  
> And if they thought of rain  
> I'd hate to look into those eyes  
> And see an ounce of pain..."
> 
> After a conversation with Sam, Cas and Dean head to the restaurant for their date. On the way there, Dean plays a song dedicated to the angel in order to help demonstrate his feelings towards him.

It was dusk when Dean awoke, and his and Castiel's surroundings were bathed in warm purplish light.

They were still lying beside each other on a bed of flowers, arms and legs intertwined.

"Cas," he whispered, running his fingers gently through the angel's hair. "We better head back now."

Castiel stirred, and sat up to face Dean, rubbing his eyes. "Hello, Dean," he said, softly.

"Hey, Cas. You fell asleep," the hunter smiled.

"I feel very peaceful here, with you."

Suddenly, Castiel yawned, before clamping a hand to his mouth, his eyes wide in shock. "Dean! What was that?!" he exclaimed, worriedly.

Dean started laughing so much he could hardly breathe. "Cas..." he wheezed, his shoulders shaking. Castiel stared at him while he took deep breaths to try to stop laughing. At last, he managed, "It's just a yawn, Cas!"

"A yawn? Oh. Okay," Castiel looked a little bemused but Dean didn't seem worried, so neither was he.

"We'd better get going," said Dean, standing up.

"Okay Dean. I will take us back."

No sooner had he said this than Castiel flung his arms around his partner and there was that flash of light from before. They were back inside their room in the motel. Sam was at the desk, reading, and Dean's bed was still a mess from that morning.

"What the hell-" yelled Sam, jumping out of his skin. "Oh God, Dean, Cas, don't do that!" he snapped once he realised what was going on.

Dean laughed. "Sorry, Sammy!"

"My apologies, Sam," said Castiel solemnly.

"Okay," replied Sam (not before sending at bitch face at his brother, of course.) "Are you guys gonna get ready for your date? It's booked for seven."

Castiel put his arm around Dean, who went red, to Sam's amusement. It was kind of funny seeing his brother so embarrassed by something like this - he'd pick up girls in a bar without a second thought, but with Cas he was all sheepish. He was happy, though, which Sam was very pleased to see.

"Thank you, Sam," said Castiel.

"I, ah... Yeah... I need to change so, uh... Stay there a minute, 'kay Cas?" stammered Dean.

Castiel nodded, twiddling his thumbs uncomfortably, remembering what had happened that morning when Dean was changing clothes. Although, if he was being honest, he would very much like to see that again!

Castiel waited with Sam in silence, before it was finally broken by the younger Winchester saying, "So, Cas... How's it going?"

The angel looked up at him. He liked Sam, but it was a different sort of 'like' to how he felt about Dean. He couldn't really explain it... he just knew.

"It... is going well," he answered, not totally sure what 'it' was.

"I mean with you and Dean," Sam explained, noticing Castiel's uncertainty. "Is he okay with it? Is he comfortable?"

Castiel considered this for a moment. "I am not sure."

"Hmm..." Sam closed his book and placed it on the desk. "He's happy - very happy - but he's kinda nervous because he sees you as a guy."

"But I am neither male nor female," Castiel began.

"Yeah, but you're in a man's body and that's how Dean, uh... perceives you, I guess."

Castiel nodded, slowly.

"Don't get me wrong, he really, really loves you, Cas... he's never felt like this about anyone before," Sam continued, "But he's finding it hard to come to terms with."

Castiel sat down on the side of Dean's bed. He wished he was better at decoding human emotions and reasoning. "I think I understand," he said. "I love him too, so much... I just wish that I could help him in some way."

Sam smiled. "Believe me, Cas, you've helped him so much already... Why do you think he has such strong feelings for you, dude? He's the happiest I've ever seen him since you guys confessed to each other... I think he's had a big crush on you for a long time."

"A big... crush?" he tilted his head, confused.

"That's what we call it when you really like someone in secret, and you want to tell them but you're scared they won't feel the same way," explained Sam.

A 'crush'... yes, that was a good way of putting it, Castiel thought. He'd felt that way about the older Winchester for a long time now.

Their conversation was brought to a close as Dean entered the room, wearing smart jeans, a dinner jacket and a crisp, white shirt with the top three buttons undone.

Castiel's eyes lit up and he felt his jaw drop. "Wow..." he whispered, unable to take his eyes off him.

Both of the Winchester brothers laughed. Dean rubbed the back of his neck, a little awkwardly.

"Look at you two love-birds!" Sam grinned.

Castiel looked around at the boys, embarrassed. "I - I am sorry, I just -"

Dean strode over and swept the angel into a hug, silencing his flustered apologies. "Are you ready for our date?" he asked, in sultry tones.

Castiel felt a shiver cascade down his spine. "Yes, Dean," he breathed.

They pulled apart and held hands. As they were stepping out of the door, Dean turned to his brother and called, "There's alcohol in the fridge and some... _magazines_ over there. See you later, Sammy!"

"Ah... Okay, dude. Have a great time. I'll be in my own room, so... Y'know..."

Sam winked and Dean shot him a look before pulling the door shut behind him.

Outside, the sun had set and the first stars were beginning to lace the fringes of the dark sky.

Dean opened the Impala's passenger door for Cas, then got into the driver's seat.

Cas watched as his partner turned the key and the engine whirred to life. Soon, they were on the road.

After a minute or so, Dean took a cassette tape out of the glove box and handed it to Castiel.

' _Guns 'N' Roses: Sweet Child O' Mine'_ it read.

"Put it in the player, baby," said Dean.

Castiel blushed profusely at this -- Dean had called him 'baby'!

"O-okay, Dean," he stuttered.

Dean grinned as the track started. "This song's about you, baby," he said, loving the way Cas visibly reacted to the term... He sort of flinched a little bit and went very red.

_He's got a smile that, it seems to me,_

_Reminds me of childhood memories,_

_Where everything was as fresh as a bright blue sky._

_Now and then when I see his face_

_It takes me away to that special place_

_And if I stared too long, I'd probably break down and cry..._

Castiel listened carefully to the lyrics, taking it all in, while Dean nodded his head and tapped the steering wheel to the beat.

_Woah oh oh sweet child of mine_

_Woah oh oh oh sweet love of mine..._

By the time it reached the second verse, they had come to a set of traffic lights on red. Once they had stopped, Dean looked over at Cas, into his eyes, longingly, and began to sing along, softly:

_"He's got eyes of the bluest skies_

_And if they thought of rain_

_I'd hate to look into those eyes_

_And see an ounce of pain."_

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, until the light went green. Dean actually had a really nice voice. Cas felt all fuzzy hearing it... nobody had ever sang about him before.

_"His hair reminds me of the warm safe place_

_Where, as a child, I'd hide_

_And pray for the thunder and the rain_

_To quietly pass me by."_

Castiel laid a hand on Dean's thigh and stroked it gently with his thumb, which nearly made him crash. Oops.

"Do you like this song?"

_Woah oh oh sweet child of mine~_

"Yes, Dean. It makes me feel... happy."

_Ooh ooh oh-oh-ohh sweet love of mine._

A bit later, the guitar solo started and Dean played the chords on his steering wheel, headbanging whilst doing so.

The song finished as they finally arrived at the restaurant. Dean turned the key in the ignition and the couple got out, heading through the doors of the building to be greeted by a waitress.

She was pretty - long dark hair hung in curls around a feminine face - and usually Dean would have flirted, but instead he just smiled politely and took Castiel's hand in his own. He was no longer single.

"Hey, uh, we have a table booked for two at seven?" said Dean.

"Okay... Mr and Mr Winchester?"

Dean went scarlet and so did Castiel. _Dammit Sam!_

"Hopefully one day," said Castiel eagerly, causing Dean to whisk around to face him, shocked.

"Awwh!" cooed the waitress. "You guys make a super-cute couple! Let me sort that table out for you, huns," she began to walk off. Before they followed, Dean asked, incredulously, "Cas... Did you mean that?"

Cas squeezed his hand and nodded.

"Cas..."

"We should go to our table," said the angel, embarrassed and trying to change the subject.

Dean grinned and they followed the lady to the back of the restaurant, where there was a table for two illuminated by a candle. A single red rose sat in a glass vase in the centre.

"I added a few touches to make it more romantic," the waitress said cheerfully, handing them both menus. "You two have a great evening now, and if there's anything I can do for you, shout!"

 

 


	6. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " 'I'm guessing you've never seen The Lady and the Tramp, huh Cas?' "
> 
> Dean and Castiel spend their first date at the restaurant that Sam booked for them, where they share a romantic evening and a plate of spaghetti...

Dean and Castiel sat opposite each other at the restaurant table, the candle's flame reflecting in emerald and sapphire eyes.

"Personally I'd've picked a fast food joint," muttered Dean, running his fingers under his shirt collar uncomfortably. "This place is so freakin' pricey...!"

Dean suddenly realised he was putting a damper on the mood. What was up with him? He was feeling so nervous... And just because he was on a date with Cas... Crap, he should really calm down. He really didn't want to ruin this for them.

"I like it here," said Castiel, thoughtfully. Dean looked up from his menu, surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes. Look, there's even a red rose, just like you said there would be on Valentine's Day."

He was so cute, Dean thought, sitting there in his trench coat and crooked tie, with his hair sticking up all over the place and those stunning blue eyes, staring in awe between Dean and the rose.

"Sorry. It is nice, it's very nice... I guess I'm just nervous, Cas... I mean, our first date 'n all..." he sighed.

Castiel tilted his head to one side, squinting. Dean felt his heart race even faster, he really loved it when he did that.

"It's okay, Dean. I'm happy just to be with you; it doesn't matter where we are. Although this is a very nice place, and I think your brother chose well. And I can tell that you do like it here..."

It was true, he did. The closet romantic inside of him was going crazy - low lighting, gentle music, candles, roses, sitting in a restaurant with his lover. Although he'd never expected it to be a guy, let alone an angel... _Let alone Castiel_. Maybe, just for once, he should open up a bit and stop fighting some of his emotions.

He thought about his dad. He'd trained him into the perfect soldier, basically by forbidding any 'weak' emotions in his eldest son. He certainly wouldn't have approved of his relationship with Cas.

But his dad was gone now. So maybe he should try to stop being so afraid of his feelings?

Anyway... Cas could pretty much read his mind with his freaky-ass angel mojo, so what was the point in trying to hide it?

"I'm sorry, I do like it, I do. It's exactly how Valentine's is meant to be," he reached over and took Castiel's hand in his own.

Just then, the waitress returned to their table. "Hi, are you gentlemen ready to order your drinks?"

Dean reluctantly prised his gaze away from the angel and looked up at the waitress. "Uh, yeah... Cas?"

"I, er... You choose," he stammered.

"Uh... Bottle of red?" Dean suggested. Cas shrugged, nodding.

The waitress nodded, then leant in towards them and said, quietly, "I'll get it on the house, as a Valentine's treat for you two cuties, mmkay?" She winked.

"Thank you very much. This is our first date," said Cas, smiling first at the waitress and then leaning over and pecking Dean on the cheek, who blushed. "And this is a very nice restaurant."

"Aww! I hope you have a great evening," she cooed, before swapping the drinks menus for food ones and leaving again.

Oh God, Dean could sense he was going to experience a lot of this. But on the other hand, the look of pride and sheer happiness on Castiel's face was more than worth it.

"Dean... I apologise, I did not mean to embarrass you..." started Castiel, realising that he'd acted inappropriately.

"Cas, don't... I'm not embarrassed by you. It's me, I embarrass my damn self, I'm freakin' _pathetic_. I love you so much Cas... so, so much... And I'm really glad you're having a nice time," he sighed, then continued. "You're lucky, Cas, being able to discover emotions and not being forbidden to express them. I..." he took a deep breath. This had always been his 'weakness' - family and feelings. _No tears. Stay strong_. "I wish I could've had that chance."

All of a sudden, without warning, Castiel leant over and took Dean's collar with both hands. Their lips connected, softly.

They pulled apart a little. "See?" whispered the hunter. "You're... you're so affectionate, you're not afraid to show your feelings... you're so _damn perfect, Cas_... Well, I guess that's why I love you," Dean squeezed the angel's hand and ran his thumb over the his knuckles. "Well, _one_ of the reasons," he added, with a wink.

Castiel gently caressed Dean's cheek. "But to me, _you're_ perfect, Dean. So don't worry... I know how you feel, and I know it's not easy for you. But that's okay. I guess... that's why _I_ love _you."_

They kissed again, slowly, lovingly, before pulling apart once more. They _were_ in a restaurant after all. The two of them looked down at their menus, blushing. After a moment of silence, Dean said, "Hey, how about we get something to share?"

"That would be good," Cas agreed.

"Do you like spaghetti?"

"I've never tried it, but if you think I will then let's have that," he smiled.

When the waitress returned with their drinks, they ordered a plate of spaghetti which soon arrived at their table. They set it down between them.

It didn't take long for Cas to get the hang of how to eat it.

"This makes me very happy, Dean," he said, slurping up another strand. He looked like a little kid, with tomato sauce all around his mouth.

"Good," laughed Dean.

They both stuck their forks in, pulled out a piece each, slurped it up and... they'd chosen the same strand of spaghetti. They realised at the same time, and Castiel, terribly embarrassed and blushing profusely, was going to break it off, when Dean leant forward and closed the gap between them, their lips connecting in the middle.

At this, Castiel made a surprised little noise, before calming down, shutting his eyes and kissing back. Eventually they pulled apart again.

"I'm guessing you've never seen _The Lady and the Tramp_ , huh Cas?"

"No?" Castiel tilted his head to one side.

"Hm. I'll have to show you it some time," Dean smiled.

"Okay," said Castiel. Of course, he didn't realise what Dean was referring to.

Dean would never tell anyone, but secretly, when he was little, he had watched the movie while his Dad was out on a hunt, and he'd loved it. That was how he'd imagined it would be to be in love... Of course, as he'd grown up, any hope of that ideal had been stripped away from him and he'd become ashamed of ever even watching the movie.

But now, here with Cas, that romantic part of him had resurfaced a little and he was delighted to be able to experience it. And, though Castiel didn't understand why, he could feel how happy Dean was.

They came to the end of the plate, and Dean sat back in his chair. "Whew! Dude, that was awesome!"

"Yes, it was delicious."

They paid the bill and exited the restaurant. The temperature had dropped outside and although it was not cold, the couple huddled together as they walked to the Impala.

Upon reaching the car, Cas stopped. Dean looked up at him, confused. "What's up, Cassie?"

"Uh..." he looked up. "The stars?"

Dean laughed and gave Castiel a big hug. "I mean what's the matter?"

"Oh, I apologise. I just wanted to thank you, Dean."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For everything," he said.

"Why? I haven't done anything. I don't deserve this, any of this," said Dean, looking down at the pavement.

"Dean..." Castiel whispered, taking the hunter's head in his hands.

"Cas..." Dean continued, his eyes beginning to gloss over. "You jumped into Hell and carried me outta there, man! I didn't - _don't_ \- deserve it!"

"Why do you think I did that, Dean? It was not just because I was ordered to... I volunteered. I have watched over you your entire life, and when I was given a chance to help you personally, I took the opportunity immediately. I already had a... _crush..."_ he said, remembering the word from Sam, "...on you, Dean."

Dean was taken aback. He took a deep breath to prevent tears, but couldn't speak.

"Why do you think I disobeyed Heaven to help you, Dean?" Castiel continued. "I've not been _tricked_ into coming on a date with you, to hugging you, to kissing you. When I say I love you, Dean, I really mean it. You mean everything to me," he whispered.

Castiel wiped a escaped tear from Dean's cheek and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, Dean, I... I just can't understand how you can think about yourself so negatively, when, to me... When I look at you, all I see is... well, I just think you're perfect, Dean Winchester."

"Then it's a damn good job I've got you to tell me that, right?" Dean smiled, barely holding back tears.

He took some deep breaths and calmed himself. He was good at that.

Castiel smiled back at him and they kissed again. First their lips met, and then their tongues.

After a moment, when they parted, Dean purred, "Hell, Cas, for someone who's inexperienced in this, you're a damn good kisser, baby."

He ran his fingers through the angel's hair down to his neck.

"I still need practice..." Cas smirked.

"I can arrange that," breathed Dean, before leaning in again. They grasped each other tightly, kissing each other again and again, slowly, passionately, only pausing when they had to for air.

At last, when they were both gasping for breath, they finally parted.

"We should probably head back to the motel," muttered Dean, although he really didn't want to leave Cas' embrace.

"Uh, Dean? Why was Sam laughing when he said he'd have his own room?"

Dean went scarlet. "Uh... Because... Uh... He thought we'd... You know..."

Castiel looked confused for a moment, then he too went scarlet. "I-- oh. Oh. He thought we'd..."

"Yeah..."

"Oh..." Cas stared at the floor, playing with the sleeve of his trench coat, very embarrassed. After a moment, he looked up again at Dean. "Do... Do you mind if we just cuddle and watch a movie instead?"

Dean could've sworn he felt his heart melt.

"Castiel... I would love to. How about _The Lady and the Tramp_?"


	7. Love Can Be Tricky (Sabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gabriel smirked at him then looked away. 'I just thought you might be a little jealous of your big bro gettin' some angel action...' he teased, although Sam couldn't help but feel that there was just a hint of something more in his voice."
> 
> With Dean and Cas on their date, Sam is left alone in his motel room... until Gabriel makes a surprise appearance and then the evening escalates quickly! Are Sam and Gabriel just jealous of their brothers? Or is there something more between them?

Sam sensed someone standing behind him before he even heard the flapping of their ethereal wings. "Cas, I told you not to--" he whisked around in his chair, expecting to see his brother and the trench-coated angel, but was instead presented with -- "Gabriel?!"

"Well hello, Samsquatch, pleasure to see you too," smirked the archangel, flopping down heavily onto Sam's bed without a care in the world. "It's been a while."

Sam looked over at him incredulously. He was clad in his old attire with his hair swept back like it always used to be, as if nothing had ever changed. As if he hadn't  _died._ An unexpected flood of emotion washed over Sam and he didn't know what to do. He'd never had a chance to say goodbye to him, to forgive him for the stupid trickery and thank him for his help with the idea about finding the Horsemen. He thought that the archangel had given his life to protect him and Dean from Lucifer's wrath, a guilty weight which had been hanging on the hunter's shoulders since the event.

So, to see him again brought it all crashing down upon Sam, an unexpected, suffocating avalanche that sent him reeling. All of a sudden he realised that he'd kind of missed him - the silly nicknames, the crazy costumes, his twisted but amusing sense of humour and that awful crooked grin that, though annoying as hell, couldn't help but make him smile a little.

"Gabriel, I... We thought you were dead!"

Gabriel flashed that grin -- _keep a straight face, Sam_  -- and rolled his eyes. "Helloooo, tri--"

"Hello, trickster, I know," interrupted Sam, rubbing his face, his brow still furrowed in shock and confusion. "But, Gabriel, Lucifer stabbed you with his Angel Blade! And you - your wings, I saw your wings!" he cried.

"Chillax, Sammy! Luci would've honest-to-goodness sent me packing that day if I hadn't done some extra preparation and little bit more trickery than you guys thought..."

"So you're telling me you faked your death?"

"Noooo, I'm saying I  _actually_   _died_  and then just decided to pop up again in Sam Winchester's motel room for a giggle," he said sarcastically. "Well, okay, actually that's partially true, but hey, who's counting, right?"

Sam opened his mouth to retort then shut it again. "Okay, whatever. At least you're not dead."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and leant up towards him. "Anyway, why're you so concerned about lil' old Gabe? Didja miss me, Sammy?"

Sam felt a hot, prickly sensation begin to creep up the back of his neck and into his cheeks. Was he blushing?! "I-It's not like that!" he yelled. He regretted it instantly, knowing he'd taken the bait as Gabriel had clearly hoped he would.

He pursed his lips and batted his eyelids exaggeratedly, to which Sam glared back. "Look, of course I'm gonna be surprised to see you, you were meant to be dead," he said at a more appropriate volume in a poor attempt at justifying his outburst.

Gabriel grinned and sat back, snapping a couple of lollipops into existence and popping one into his mouth. He offered the other to Sam, but he shook his head. "I'm pretty sure that's abuse of your angelic powers," he said scathingly.

"Hey, lighten up a little, Sammy! Have some fun once in a while!"

Sam shot him a bitchface.

"Anyway," said Gabriel, pocketing the spare treat. "It's awful quiet around here... Where's your dick of a brother?"

"Don't be mean, Gabe. He's out, with  _your_ brother."

"Dean's with Cas? At this time of night? What are they doing?"

"Each other, probably."

Gabriel laughed for a moment, but Sam only smiled a little. "Wait," he said, slowly. "You're serious? They're not  _finally_ together are they?"

"Actually, they are. As of last night. They've gone to a restaurant on a date for Valentine's," said Sam.

Gabriel's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. " _Finally!"_ he sang. "They've been head-over-heels for each other  _forever!_ You know Cas has had a crush on your bro for years, like, way before he even pulled him outta Hell?"

Sam shook his head, surprised. "He has?"

"Yup. I knew they'd get together eventually. Did you, you know, give 'em a push in the right direction?"

"Well, I booked the restaurant for them but it's not like they took much persuading once they both found out."

"Awwh, lovebirds," cooed the archangel, swapping his now clean lollipop stick for the other one from his pocket. "Jeez, I can't believe it took 'em this long. Although honestly, I never thought they'd have the guts to spill the beans just like that. Did you have to like, put Cassie in a circle of Holy Fire and I don't know, tie Dean to a chair or something?"

Sam laughed; Gabriel was acting like a teenage girl, bouncing around on the edge of his seat and grinning manically. "I've considered it at times," he said. "But actually, the way it happened, it was kinda accidental. I finally got it out of Dean, but as he was telling me he was so... emotional, I guess, that Cas heard his confession like a prayer an popped up behind him," he explained.

"For reals?" hissed Gabriel, a strange, shocked look on his face that Sam had never seen before.

"Yeah...?" he replied.

Gabriel went unusually quiet. "Oh," he whispered. "Wow. They really, truly  _are_  in love... That doesn't happen easily, you know, it's very rare for an angel and a human to develop such a special bond."

"It is?" Sam stared at Gabriel... he looked slightly forlorn, wistful, almost as if he longed for this to happen to him, too. As he thought this, Sam couldn't help but feel a pang of...

Hold the phone. What?!

Why was he feeling like that?

Why was he  _thinking_ that?

_Why was he still staring at Gabriel?!_

The archangel waved a hand in front of Sam's face to get his attention. "Are you okay, Samwich?" he asked, with what sounded almost like genuine concern, which surprised him.

"A-ah... yeah, fine, sorry. That's pretty amazing, right? Although, I've suspected for a long time, I mean the way they stand so close to each other and all..."

He trailed off, noticing how close  _he and Gabriel_ were to one another, and tried to restrain himself from blushing again.

"I know, right! Any closer and they'd be on top of each other!"

 _On top of each other?_ An image of him and Gabriel formed in his mind and he tried desperately to forget it, but he soon started blushing furiously. Sam tried to mask it with his hand whilst laughing, "At least they'll stop having eye-sex now!"

 _Eye-sex! Really?! Way to play it smooth, Sam!_ The image of Gabriel on top of him continued to sit in his head like it was seared into the inside of his eyelids.

"Bullcrap, they'll carry on having eye-sex and start having other kinds..." Gabriel raised an eyebrow suggestively.

_Gabriel, you're not helping me here!_

"Well, I did make sure we have separate rooms, just in case," Sam answered, trying to sound blasé about it but probably failing to. "And I made sure their room is far away from mine... That's not something I wanna witness."

Gabriel took the lollipop out of his mouth. "Really? So... they aren't coming back here?"

"No...? Why do you care so much?" asked Sam. For a split second, Gabriel's smile seemed to fade slightly. Was he trying to suggest something here? Sam blushed even more at this - what was wrong with him?!

"Oh, no reason," replied Gabriel hurriedly, going back to his lollipop.

Sam shook his head. "Whatever," he closed his laptop and pushed in the office chair, before going to sit on the bed to relax. He sat against the headboard, propped up with pillows. Suddenly, Gabriel appeared next to him. Sam jumped in surprise, turning to face the other man with wide eyes.

"What?" asked the angel, all innocently.

"I could ask you the same question! What are you doing?!"

"Sittin' next to you," he quipped.

"I can see that!" hissed Sam.

Gabriel smirked at him then looked away. "I just thought you might be a little jealous of your big bro gettin' some angel action..." he teased, although Sam couldn't help but feel that there was just a hint of something more in his voice.

"You won't get me like that again," sighed Sam. "But I don't think this is about me -- the question is, are  _you_ jealous of  _your_ brother?"

This caught Gabriel utterly off-guard and he visibly faltered for a moment, before regaining his composure. He ignored the question, instead raising his eyebrows and sticking his bottom lip out like a little child in a pout. "C'mon, Sammy, I'm only making conversation," he said.

"No, you're not. You've suddenly decided to appear in  _my motel room_ , which you've somehow found though I could've been  _literally anywhere_ , after spending months  _supposedly dead,_  you're suddenly interested in me being alone for tonight and you're generally acting weird as hell. Now tell me what's up," Sam responded indignantly.

This time, Gabriel's smirk was wiped off his face completely, and it was clear that something  _was_ up.

Suddenly, the archangel reached up, took Sam's head in his hands and kissed him. Sam yelped a little in shock, so Gabriel pulled away to judge the hunter's reaction: he'd gone very, very red and looked dumbfounded. "G-Gabriel!" he stuttered.

Gabriel grinned, sliding the lollipop back into his mouth.

"What was that all about?!" Sam yelled.

"You tell me,  _you_  kissed back."

"W-what? I..." It was true: he  _had_  kissed back. And he'd enjoyed it. Sam screwed his eyes shut and looked up to the ceiling, before sighing and shaking his head. "Now I know what's up," he said. "You  _are_ jealous - you want someone to love you like Dean loves Cas, am I right?"

Gabriel looked up into Sam's eyes and smiled sadly. "Well, it sounds stupid when you say it like that," he said.

"What if I told you..." started Sam, inching closer to him, "That I might be a little jealous too?" He lifted Gabriel's chin up to him and tilted his head down. Gabriel let out a surprised "mnh" sound as their lips met again, gently. He didn't quite know what he was doing or what was happening, but it felt wonderful. He realised that it wasn't just jealousy of Dean and Cas, but that he actually wanted Gabriel, he had missed him so much. Maybe since he'd been gone, these feelings had subconsciously blossomed?

Their lips disconnected briefly as Sam wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him in again. This time the kiss lasted much longer, becoming deeper and more passionate as they began to settle into the situation. Gabriel snaked his fingers through Sam's long hair while Sam moved his arms slowly up and around Gabriel's body. At last they broke away, breathing heavily.

"Sam..."

Hearts racing, they let their hands fall to each other's sides and sat there, on the bed, staring at each other in disbelief. Was it just the heat of the moment? Or was it something more...?

"Gabriel, I've only just realised it, and this is probably gonna sound pretty crazy, but... It's not just that I'm jealous of Dean and Cas. It's... Gabriel, I..."

Gabriel looked up at the Winchester hopefully.

"I think I might, um... have feelings for you..." Sam whispered, heat flooding into his face, turning him a beetroot shade of red.

"Sam? You mean it?" he gasped.

"Well, put it this way... I don't usually go around making out with guys."

Gabriel cracked a wide grin. "Sam, I am flattered! The great Sam Winchester has a crush on me!"

Hurt, Sam snapped, angrily, "What the hell, Gabriel?! That's not fair, you jerk! You led me on, I trusted you!"

"Oh, Sammy," he shook his head. "I didn't say that."

"W-what? What do you... you mean you...?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "You're  _soooo_  oblivious, Samsquatch! I guess I'm gonna have to just give it you on a plate then, aren't I? Here goes then... Samantha Winchester, I like you," he proclaimed, firmly.

"You... You mean it? This isn't just one of your dumb tricks is it? Gabriel, if you're lying I swear to God I will take you back to that damn warehouse and shove your stupid feathery ass in a ring of fire again, and this time I  _won't_ let you out."

Serious amber eyes stared longingly into hazel. "How can I prove it?"

Sam looked up to the ceiling, and closed his eyes. "Oh, screw it," he hissed. He took the collar of Gabriel's jacket and pulled him in so that they were hanging inches apart, just gazing into each other's eyes.

  
"Now we're the ones having eye-sex," muttered Gabriel.

  
Sam cracked a grin and they both closed their eyes, going in for another kiss. First their lips, then their tongues locked again and Sam could taste the sweetness of Gabriel's candy as they danced. 

Suddenly, Gabriel stopped fondling Sam's hair with one hand and clicked his fingers dramatically. There was a brilliant, blinding flash of light and suddenly the bed beneath them became king-sized and scattered with rose petals. Sam pushed Gabriel down onto the bed without breaking apart and they continued to kiss and caress until they needed air and were finally forced to stop.

Breathing heavily, Sam hung over him, red-faced and with a few strands of hair sticking to his forehead. Gabriel brushed them away with his thumb, and brought his hand to rest on Sam's cheek. "You're cute, Sammy. And you're a damn sexy kisser."

  
"You're not so bad yourself," he replied. "I didn't know you were such a romantic."

  
"There's nothing wrong with a little romance, Samsquatch. Here," he clicked his fingers and presented him with a single red rose. "Voila."


	8. Written in the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " 'Dean, uh...' started Cas, quietly and hesitantly, 'I wasn't prying, but I can... hear your soul saying how much you love me... and that you want to spend the rest of your life with me, in, er, marriage,' Cas blurted. "
> 
> Dean and Cas return from their dinner date feeling happier and closer than ever. However, when Cas once again overhears Dean's innermost voice, how will he react? Dean is going to have to start getting used to all these chick-flick moments...

Dean and Cas returned to their motel room hand-in-hand, exhilarated from the day's events and happy to be alone in each other's company again. Dean turned the key in the lock, but just before they entered Cas stopped and placed a hand on Dean's arm, staring up at the sky in fascination.  
Dean stopped and turned, wrapping an arm around Cas' waist affectionately.  
"The stars are bright tonight, huh?" said Dean.

"Yes. Aren't they beautiful?" Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder, his gaze still fixed on the heavens.

"Mm-hm, they sure are," replied Dean, snaking his arm under Castiel's trench coat to hug him closer. "You know, sometimes, Sammy and I grab a few beers and sit 'n watch 'em for hours on end, just in silence. I guess it kinda takes our minds off of all the crap that's goin' on around us and lets us, I dunno, take a break."

"I also find them relaxing," agreed Cas. "While you and the other humans are sleeping, and I'm waiting for you to awaken, I often find somewhere calm and peaceful in which to gaze at them."

Cas looked back to Dean and they smiled at each other before kissing gently.

"Cas, baby..." started Dean.

Cas bit his lip, then snuggled up to his lover again as Dean nudged him closer. "Yes?"

"You know earlier when you said... when you said about, uh... marriage?"

Cas tilted his head inquisitively, his dark hair tousled and sticking out at all angles after leaning on Dean for so long.  _Ugh, the sex-haired son-of-a-bitch_ , thought Dean.  _Why does that crazy mussed-up hair turn me on so much?!_

 _"_ Marriage?"

Dean was forced to look away; Cas' hair and stunning blue eyes glittering in the starlight were just too distracting. "Uh, yeah, that's right. Marriage."

"Oh, do you mean when the lady addressed me as 'Mr Winchester' and I said 'hopefully one day'?"

"Uh, yeah, that. Just, I was wondering, you know..." he steeled himself and looked back at the angel. "Did you... did you mean what you said?"

Cas smiled, showing off those perfect white teeth. Dean caught himself swooning and mentally slapped himself.

"Yes, Dean, I meant it. I truly, honestly meant it. But it's only a... a naïve fantasy, I know that. If I can just so much as stay in your company, that is all I could ever ask."

"Cas... baby..." he took Cas' head and ran his fingers through that oh-so-gorgeous hair of his. "Oh, Cas, I don't know what to say..."

There was a moment of silence as they stood there, staring at each other and holding each other tightly. The sensation of Cas' soft touch along his arms and the warmth of each other's bodies through only their thin shirts, combined with the tickle of the angel's breath on his bare neck made Dean's heart beat so fast he was surprised it wasn't audible. He loved him, he loved everything about him: his hair and his eyes, his awkwardness and his compassion, his touch and his kisses, even (or especially?) that awful, dirty old trench coat. He loved him and he wanted to spend every moment for the rest of his life with him.

Suddenly, Dean was snapped back to the present as Cas flung his arms around him, burying his face into his shoulder.

"Cas, are you alright?!" gasped Dean, noticing the warm dampness of tears seeping through his shirt. The angel raised his head. He was half-smiling, though tears were staining his face. "Cassie, are you okay, baby?" asked Dean worriedly, holding Cas' face almost at arm's length to get a better look at him. He wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"I'm s-sorry," he managed between sobs, "I'm s-struggling to d-deal with all these e-emo-emotions."

Dean yanked Cas back into a hug and rubbed soothing circles into the small of his back. "It's okay, baby, I know what it's like... I'm here for you..." he whispered. "Hey, how's about we head inside and sit on the bed for a while, huh?" he suggested, softly.

Cas nodded into Dean's shirt. He took a couple of deep, shaky breaths, then stepped away, just enough for them to be able to enter the room and flop down on the bed.

The two of them sank down into the mattress and wasted no time in snuggling up to one another. Cas ended up with his head against Dean's chest (he found listening to his heartbeat calming) so Dean just held him tight to let him know he was there for him.

They stayed there a while in each other's warmth, enjoying one another's company and the shared feeling of closeness.

"Dean, uh..." started Cas, quietly and hesitantly, "I wasn't prying, but I can... hear your soul saying how much you love me... and that you want to spend the rest of your life with me, in, er, marriage," Cas blurted.

Dean suddenly sat bolt upright. "I -- what?! I mean I... I..."

Realising he'd made a mistake, Cas hurriedly tried to explain. "I wasn't listening in!" he cried, "You see, I can feel it echoing through my Grace, Dean... It's very loud and clear..."

There was a stunned silence.

"I... you're serious? I mean, I didn't... I... I don't..." gasped Dean.

"I apologise, I didn't mean to upset you, I simply thought..."

He was silenced by Dean skimming his hands up Cas' neck, his fingertips brushing his face in a gentle, loving caress. Cas moaned a little.  
"Having said that... could we, Cas? Could it work?" he whispered. "Could it ever work?"

Cas looked down from Dean's eyes to his lips. "I don't know. I would do anything,  _anything_  to make it possible. I will sacrifice my Grace so I can live out my life with you, Dean..."

"Your... your Grace? For... me?" stammered Dean.

"For  _us_ ," Cas corrected. "Though we need not concern ourselves with that now. Don't panic, Dean, please know that I don't expect anything more than what we already have between us," delicately, he laid a hand on the side of Dean's face. "I am more than delighted just to no longer be forced to hide my love for you, Dean."

"Yeah... me too, Cas. We probably shouldn't rush things anyway, I guess. But, uh... D'you think maybe you'd, uh... like to make it official? Y'know, uh... to... to go out with me?

Cas looked at him, puzzled.

Dean sighed, feeling his face heat up, then looked back at him. "I mean would you like to be, uh... my... my... my... partner?"

Cas' eyes widened in a sudden wave of clarity. "You mean... like a boyfriend? Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, Dean?" he asked, quietly, almost as if he couldn't dare to hope.

Dean huffed a small, embarrassed laugh. Cas had gone beetroot red, and he could feel a searing heat rushing into his own face. "Yeah, I guess so, Cassie -- so, uh, will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?"

For a moment, Cas was speechless and Dean was terrified he was going to react badly to the proposition... what if he'd got the wrong idea? What if, when Cas said he loved him, he meant it platonically? What if he didn't understand the...  _romantic_  connotations of it all? He could have misinterpreted everything! 

  
He was just about to panic and say something when he was silenced by Cas' lips colliding with his own. He let out a gasp which quickly turned into a moan as he felt Cas' tongue run over his lower lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Dean happily obliged, allowing the angel to take his head in his hands and tilt it back as his tongue ran circles around Dean's own. Gently, he pushed Dean down onto the bed, his trench coat falling in folds around them like a curtain.

  
They parted, just for long enough for Cas to purr, "Of course I'll be your boyfriend, Dean..." 

  
Dean beamed back at him, proceeding to curl a hand around his head and they sank back into another kiss.

They stayed that way for quite some time, Cas lying on top of Dean, the two of them revelling in the feeling of their passion and connection.  
After a while, without thinking, Dean grabbed hold of Cas' tie and began to undo it, slipping it from around his neck, before making a start on his shirt. Cas joined in too, taking Dean's collar and working his way down, and both of their shirts were mostly unbuttoned before Dean stopped suddenly, breaking their contact and opening his eyes.

  
"God, Cas, I'm sorry!" he panted, realising what he was doing with a start. "I wasn't gonna... I didn't mean to...!" In shock, he stared up at the figure of Cas hovering over him, his face pink and his shirt open save for the last few buttons, revealing a tanned, muscular body beneath. He looked as shocked as Dean felt.

  
"I-I know, Dean... It was my fault, not yours," Cas rolled off him hurriedly, collapsing onto the bed beside him, his breathing heavy and laboured. He turned his head to look at the hunter. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable... It was just... us being so close... I can feel it, the bond between your soul and my Grace... it's so strong and intense, I've never felt anything like it before..."

"So, it's, uh... It's okay? For us to be a couple? To do stuff like this?" Dean asked, sheepishly. "Are you sure it's not, y'know, against the rules or something? I mean... is it okay for an angel to have make out sessions?"

Cas laughed softly. "I think I've already broken most of the rules I can possibly break for you... what's one more?"

"You little rebel," Dean teased, putting an arm around the angel, who cuddled up to him.

Cas smiled a little. "Anyway, the bond between your soul and my Grace is so strong, I think it transcends the limits of any rules I know..."

"I would say a match made in Heaven..." grinned Dean, "But having been there, I can safely say it's better than that."

Cas kissed his cheek gently. "I wish the others could learn to love again," he said, sadly. "It seems my brothers and sisters no longer remember the feeling of being in love... Maybe if they did, they would be able to understand us."

Dean nodded. "It'd sure make a lot of things a lot easier."  
He stretched and yawned wearily.

"Are you tired? Do you need to sleep, Dean?" asked Cas with concern.

Dean checked his watch. "Jeez, it's that time already," he squinted and rubbed his eyes.

Cas stroked his hair affectionately. "Do you want me to leave so you can sleep?"

"God, no!" exclaimed Dean. Cas smirked at his sudden outburst, and Dean blushed. "I mean, you can, uh, stay here. With me. If you want, obviously."

Cas' face lit up. "I would like that very much, Dean," he replied.

"Okay then," Dean grinned sheepishly. "I'm gonna need to change so, uh..." he trailed off.

"Of course," Cas nodded.

Awkwardly, Dean slid off the bed and went to the bathroom to change. When he returned, he was wearing an old T-shirt and shorts.

He blushed madly at the sight before him -- Cas was mostly covered by the bedsheets but Dean could see that he was shirtless. He gulped and considered going back into the bathroom to calm down, but instead he steeled himself and went over to the bed, getting in beside the angel, who raised his head at his arrival.

"Are you sure this is, uh, okay?" stammered Dean, trying to keep his cool but failing as the topless Cas snuggled close to him.

"Is it okay with you?" he asked, softly.

"S-sure," gasped Dean.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere then," he whispered, and Dean put his arm around him, unable to keep a smile off his face.

It was not long before they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Love Gives You Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cas smiled and suddenly began to feel movement between his shoulder blades as his wings unfurled themselves of their own accord. That should have been unusual, yet it seemed to happen very often around Dean..."
> 
> Castiel accidentally reveals his wings to Dean... and he just can't get enough of them.

Cas had spent most of the night drifting in and out of sleep. Sleeping made him feel vulnerable and defenceless, a feeling he especially didn't like around Dean. Cas' duty had always been to protect him, and although he tried not to show this fierce, powerful side of him usually, he would always be ready to defend Dean with his life, immediately and unconditionally, should he need to.

Cas had no doubt that this was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Every moment spent curled up beside Dean -- the warmth of their bodies so close, the gentle sound of his breathing against a backdrop of cicada song, his occasional unconscious shift that left them touching each other just a little more... all of these were reminders of how perfect it all was. He wanted to treasure every moment, every second, and preserve them in a scrapbook to be kept forever. It didn't even matter that the hunter was asleep; he simply adored the calm intimacy of the situation, just the two of them, as a couple, in a shared double bed in that quiet motel room.

Dean inhaled deeply in his sleep. It was the most peaceful Cas had ever seen him, and just briefly he wondered whether it was his presence that was having that effect on him. He pushed the thought aside, simply content that Dean was happy for once.

Cas smiled and suddenly began to feel movement between his shoulder blades as his wings unfurled themselves of their own accord. That should have been unusual, yet it seemed to happen very often around Dean...

There was little he could do about his wings now they had appeared, so he gave them a careful stretch, allowing the light breeze escaping through the open window to ruffle the feathers, before curling one of them around Dean. Still asleep, the hunter sighed contentedly.

Feeling happier now that he was shielding Dean, confident he was safe, Cas finally gave in to sleep, which swept over him in no time after the excitement of the previous day.

***

It was morning when Dean finally awoke, and, upon finding a strong arm wrapped around his middle, his first reaction was that he'd been sloppy on a hunt and got himself caught somehow, and he almost panicked. It wasn't long, however, before he came to his senses, and when he did his heart leapt to his throat. He was in bed next to Cas. Who was shirtless. Who he had had multiple make-out sessions with. Who he was now  _spooning_  with. And...  _And how the hell did I end up as the little spoon?!_

He blinked rapidly whilst his eyes adjusted to the light, and suddenly noticed a strange tickly sensation on his shoulder. He could also just about make out a wide, dark shape arched over the two of them. Not wanting to disturb Cas, who -- based on the heaviness of his arm around Dean's waist and head resting on Dean's back -- was still asleep, he moved his head only a fraction. This was enough for Dean to realise that the shape was that of a huge wing, its birdlike feathers large and a deep, iridescent black, like those of a raven.

"W-wings?!" gasped Dean, unable to stop himself, causing Cas to stir. The wings fluttered a little and stretched out before curling back around Dean protectively.

"Dean...?" he mumbled, his voice groggy and even gruffer than usual.  _God, he's even sexier when he's sleepy_ , thought Dean, which surprised him -- he still hadn't quite gotten used to being so open about his attraction to Cas, even with himself.

"Is everything alright?" asked Cas, absently caressing Dean under his T-shirt, lightly tracing the shapes of the muscles there with his fingertips. A shiver raced down the hunter's spine.

"Y-yeah, it's fine, I'm fine..." stammered Dean, laying a hand on Cas' own to stop his idle touch before he forgot how to breathe. "It's just, your wings, I can see them!"

Cas jolted up, startled. "What?! My -- you can see them? You can see my wings, Dean?!"

"Yeah... Yeah I can..."

Awestruck and entranced, Dean reached towards the velvety black canopy above them and ran his fingertips down the smooth feathers, causing Cas' breath to hitch.

"Dean...!" he cried.

"What, is that good?" Dean asked in a flirtatious tone, before stroking the feathers again, this time with his whole hand. At this they shook suddenly and Cas let out a startled gasp.

"D-Dean!"

Dean smirked. "So it is good?"

"M-my wings are very... sensitive... to your touch..." said Cas hesitantly.   
Dean sat up a little, grinning, and leant over the angel, whose wing was still arched over them both as he lay on his side. Cas looked embarrassed, his eyes wide in surprise.

"To  _my_  touch? You mean,  _only_  mine?" pressed Dean in a seductive voice, enjoying watching Cas' face blush more and more deeply.

"I, er, that is to say... uh... well..." Cas stuttered.

"So, say if I...?" without looking away from the angel's eyes -- the pupils of which had dilated, he noticed -- Dean reached over to Cas' back, at the base of the wing, and danced his fingertips along it all the way to the longer plumes at the other end, gently brushing between the individual feathers and feeling the silky softness of the down surrounding them. Cas moaned and his wings trembled again.

"Dean -- ahh! Th-this is embarrassing, Dean, I -- ah! Dean!" he cried.

"Should I stop?" not wanting to make him uncomfortable, Dean paused for a moment.  _Although Cas looks totally lovestruck_ , he thought.  _And... turned-on._

Cas felt like he should probably be telling Dean to stop -- his face, he could feel, was bright red, his pulse was racing and his palms had gone all clammy -- but it felt breathtaking, so unlike anything he'd ever experienced before... "I... n-no... Don't... Don't stop..." he whispered, feeling pathetic but not caring once he saw the awestruck glimmer in Dean's eyes.

Dean couldn't get over how amazing Cas' wings were. He expected no less from his beautiful angel, of course, but they were still a sight to behold.

Dean smiled widely, then dipped down to kiss him, just quickly, on the lips. "How's about you go sit over there so I can reach better?" he suggested, and Cas did so, sitting hunched on the edge of the bed so Dean could reach his back and wings better. He laid his palms on Cas' bare shoulders for a second, both of them taking in the situation.  
"Cas... " he said quietly, as the angel's wings stretched out behind him. "Why... can I see them?"

There was a moment of silence before Cas replied.

"Well... It's very rare, but occasionally an angel's wings may reveal themselves to the human eye if the angel..." he stopped again, uncertain, unsure whether or not to continue.  
Dean waited, patiently but expectantly.   
Cas took a deep breath. "If the angel is... uh... in an intimate situation with somebody they... harbour very strong feelings for," he explained, hurriedly blurting out the last part before burying his face in his hands to hide how much he was blushing.

Cas felt Dean's hands tighten slightly around his shoulders, and wondered if he had said the right thing. Should he have lied instead? Had he made him feel awkward?

Eventually, Dean whispered, "S-seriously, Cas? You... you mean it?"

Cas just nodded.

"How... What...?"

Cas stretched out his wings and shook his head, as if avoiding the question. Dean was curious but he didn't push it, instead gliding his hands down from Cas' shoulders and gently sliding them along his wings, slipping his fingers between feathers and dancing them through the soft down, eliciting yet another cry from the angel.

"Dean...!"

All of a sudden, to Cas' surprise, Dean flung his arms around the angel's neck in a passionate embrace.

"I'm so happy I can finally see your wings, baby..." he said, quietly. "They're so beautiful... Hell, what am I saying -- everything about you is beautiful. You're beautiful..." gushed Dean. He didn't know why, but he seemed to have temporarily lost his inhibitions, so he was trying to say everything he had been wanting to while he could, before his rationality took over again and he missed his chance. He wanted him to know just how much he meant to him, that even though he could be a self-loathing, emotionally-incompetent douchebag he really, truly cared for him.

  
"Cas, I've never felt like this about anyone before, not even Lisa. I want... I want to know everything about you, and I mean all the stupid, little things like -- like, I don't know, exactly how you like your coffee, or even your, your favourite colour, dammit! I want to spend the rest of my life with yo, and it's impossible, but I want to grow old with you. I want  _you_ , Cassie.  _I love you_ , I love you so, so much, dammit..." suddenly there were tears in his eyes, and in Cas' too, and Dean slid off the bed, then climbed up again, kneeling over him and kissing him over and over: hair, forehead, cheekbones, lips, jaw, anywhere he could think of or find. Cas gathered Dean's shirt in his fist and ushered him in, lying back and enshrouding them both with his wings. They kissed again, slowly, passionately, a dance of lips and tongues, love and emotion.

They stayed, kissing and holding each other, for a while, before Cas whispered, "Green."

Noticing Dean's puzzled expression, he continued. "Every shade of green that appears when the spring sunlight shines through the leaves of a tree. That's my favourite colour."

Tears still clouding his vision, Dean smiled fondly at this. It was funny how something so tiny, so insignificant, was suddenly such a huge thing for Dean. He could see now that this was what he wanted, these little things that meant so much. Little things that were so often overlooked because of their lives filled with so much pressure and responsibility, but promised happiness and companionship and love.

They hung there in silence, just far enough apart to be able to stare at each other with great affection. It was moments like these when Dean knew how ridiculously, hopelessly in love he was with this man.

"I didn't used to have a favourite colour," continued Cas, dropping his gaze to Dean's lips.

"Oh? Why did you suddenly get one?" asked Dean, giving him a quick kiss since he seemed to be asking for one. Or probably because he just couldn't stop wanting to kiss him.

Cas smiled a little, shyly. "Something happened, and it changed me."

Dean ran his fingers through the angel's hair, making it stick up in places, the way he loved it. "Really?"

He nodded. "It was a dark time. People who I'd known for a very long time were no longer who they used to be. I could trust no one and be certain of nothing. And then I met someone."

"So how... how does that make your favourite colour...?"

"That person's eyes... the most beautiful, stunning things I have ever seen... The most wonderful colour green."

Dean raised his eyebrows as he started to see what he was getting at. "Wait... You mean...?"

"I'm looking at them right now," Cas replied, holding Dean's head in his hands and keeping him in place -- sitting over him -- with his wings.

To Cas' surprise, Dean blushed a very bright red once he realised that the angel was referring to him. He suddenly felt kind of self-conscious.

"I'm... I'm flattered, really, but my eyes are nothing special," said Dean sheepishly.

Cas looked hurt. "To you, maybe. But to me, they mean happiness. Hope. Love."

Dean opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again.

"You, uh, said you wanted to know..." said Cas forlornly, worried he'd said the wrong thing again. Like usual, he thought.

"I do! I just... Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't..." Dean shook his head, the words drying on his tongue, and placed a tender kiss on his lover's forehead instead. That was okay. That was all that was needed for Cas to understand. He knew that Dean found actions easier to use than words, and that was fine -- in fact, it made it easier for both of them.   
Cas lifted his head and Dean dipped down with another kiss, to his lips this time.

"D'you think I can ask you one more question?" he asked, quietly.

"Of course, Dean," the angel replied, staring up into his favourite colour.

Dean smiled, trailing his fingers through Cas' hair and down his face. "How did you get to be so totally, utterly perfect?"

Cas grinned from ear to ear (a rare treat that only Dean seemed able to elicit from him) and blushed so much that his feathers bristled. "I met you."


	10. More Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " 'Gabriel, you ass, you suddenly come back to life and where's the first place you go? Oh, right, my brother's bed! And I suppose you know all about Cas and I too, right, and that's why you guys have hooked up? To make fun of us?!' Dean smouldered."
> 
> Dean bursts into Sam's room only to find him in bed... with the archangel Gabriel. How will he and Castiel react to Sam and Gabriel's new-found relationship?

"What the--" Dean yelled as he opened the door to Sam's room, only to be met with a scene that he was pretty sure scarred him for life.

His brother was curled up in bed around another, far shorter man, and though the bedsheets mostly concealed them it was clear that they were both (at least) shirtless. Dean tried not to look, but he couldn't help but notice multiple hickeys scattered across his brother's collar and neck.

He didn't know what to do, or think. It's not like he could blame him (that would be pretty freaking hypocritical) but it did come as quite a shock. He and Cas were one thing -- that had been brewing for ages -- but Sam with some random guy?  
"Sam?!" exclaimed Dean, making the two men jump in shock.

"Dean?! Cas?! What's going on? Why're you here?! It's not what it looks like!" stammered Sam, sitting up and pulling the bedsheet up to his chin quickly. The other guy sat up too, and Dean almost screamed when he recognised him.

" _Gabriel_?! What the  _hell_  is going on here?!  _Guys_?!" he yelled, hardly believing his eyes.

"Oh, heya, Dean," said Gabriel, smoothing back his hair ( _is that sex-hair_?!) and making no effort to cover himself. "Uh, you know when Sam said 'it's not what it looks like'? Well, actually, it's exactly what it looks like."

Dean whisked around, screwing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath to calm down.   
Suddenly, Cas appeared in the doorway and his reaction was no less subdued than his lover's.   
"Sam?! And Gabriel?! Brother, you're alive?! What-- what's going on, Dean?" he stuttered.

"I was wondering the same thing," he snapped. "Gabriel, you ass, you suddenly come back to life and where's the first place you go? Oh, right, my brother's  _bed_! And I suppose you know all about Cas and I too, right, and that's why you guys have hooked up? To make  _fun_  of us?!" he smouldered.

Gabriel just raised an eyebrow and laughed, and it was only because Cas suddenly held Dean's hand it that he didn't go over there and punch that jerk's lights out.   
"That's pretty damn harsh. For once, this isn't me messing around, Dean. Just ask Sammy if you don't believe me," said the archangel coolly.

"Sam?! Can someone explain what the hell is going on here?" he shouted. "Oh, and only I get to call him Sammy, you son of a bitch!"

"Please, Dean!" cried Sam and hugged Gabriel tighter to him.

"What?!" he snapped.

"Dean, calm down!" gasped Cas, throwing his arms around him. "Let them explain themselves, please, Dean!"

Dean huffed, holding onto Cas and letting his lover's touch soothe his anger for a moment before he spoke again. In a seething though more even voice, he said, "Fine. Fine. Shoot, Sam, tell me what the Hell's going on, for God's sake."

"Look, ah... We're not making fun of you, Dean. Gabe and I... Well..." mumbled Sam.

"We're kinda a thing," stated Gabriel firmly, tilting Sam's head up with a soft nudge to the chin and pressing their lips together. The thought of resisting Gabriel's candy-sweet French kiss briefly crossed Sam's mind, but the temptation was too great and he gave in, allowing the kiss to deepen and become more passionate.

" _Oh God_!" groaned Dean, burying his face into Cas's trench coat to shield his eyes. Castiel rubbed his back reassuringly.

Reluctantly, Sam pulled away from Gabriel. "Just a minute, Gabe," he whispered, before turning back to his brother. "It's true, Dean. I understand why you're mad, I know Gabe's done some... stuff, in the past, but that's all behind us now."

"Can you hear yourself, Sammy? Cassie, are you hearing this? Is this son of a bitch using his archangel mojo to mind-control my brother?" growled Dean.

"Dean... He's not. I'm sorry, there's nothing, uh, supernatural going on here," Cas gripped Dean's hand, rubbing circles into it with his thumb, to try and quell his rage. "The only thing I can sense is... a new bond between them, Dean. I really think they're being truthful."

Gabriel, Dean did not trust. Sam, he was dubious about right now. But Cas... If Cas believed them, and they really  _did_  have something going between them, then he guessed he would just have to accept it. This was just unbelievable.

He sighed heavily.

"Fine, okay, so suppose you guys are actually being serious here... Prove it," he demanded.

"Dean, you can't--" started Cas worriedly, but he was cut off.

"I love him," stated Sam flatly.

The room fell utterly silent and all eyes snapped to him in surprise.

"What...?!" gasped Dean.

"I love him," he repeated without hesitation.

Dean didn't know what to say. He wanted to be angry, but how could he? If Sam really was telling the truth, then Dean knew exactly how he felt. He couldn't control who his brother fell in love with, and though Gabriel could be a dick, in fairness to him he had never actually harmed his brother. In fact, he'd tried, admittedly in a horrendously roundabout way, to help them out, and almost lost his life in doing so.

"Please, Dean, I know how this looks, but you know I wouldn't do something like this to just piss you off! Please... Please, Dean, you must understand..."

There was a strained silence again as the older Winchester rubbed his face with his hands and shook his head.

"Crap," he sighed. "Sam... Sammy, I'm sorry, dude. I shouldn't have blown my top like that. You're my brother, I'll always respect your choices however crazy they might seem and anyway... I... I get it," he said, quietly, and linked hands with Cas, locking their fingers together. The angel looked up at him and smiled a little, before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Dean... Thanks," said Sam in a small voice.

"Aw c'mon, Sammy! You're making me tear up, dammit! I've had enough chick-flick moments in the past 48 hours already, thanks, I don't need any more from you," laughed Dean in an attempt at breaking the tension, but the raw emotion in his speech had not gone unnoticed and without effect... Castiel was blushing fiercely whilst clinging to his lover like his life depended on it.

Sam nodded his head in gratitude and slipped an arm around Gabriel, giving a gentle squeeze.

There was a moment of silence before Gabriel spoke up.

"Guys, shall we have our little heart-to-heart later? My little Samwich and I ain't exactly  _decent_  right now," he said with an all-too-suggestive wink.

At this, Cas and Dean exited the room hurriedly and without another word, leaving Sam and Gabriel alone again.

Gabriel turned to Sam, gliding a hand along his side and down to his hip.

"Sam..." he whispered after he was certain that Dean and Castiel were out of earshot. "What you said..."

"I'm sorry, it was too sudden to say it, it just popped out," Sam interrupted, the sickly feeling of guilt and regret spreading through him like liquid lead.

"Oh... So, uh... So you didn't mean it?" asked Gabriel, and if Sam didn't know better he'd have said he sounded disappointed.

"Wait... Gabe, you're not saying...?" Sam whispered.

Gabriel shifted slightly, a soft blush spreading over his face. "Well..."

"Oh, my God... Gabriel, you... Gabriel...?"

The archangel nodded.

"I... God, Gabe, I  _did_  mean it. I think... No, I am, I'm in love with you, Gabriel," spluttered Sam.

The archangel's mouth hung slightly agape and his eyebrows were raised in disbelief. They stared at each other for a moment then Gabriel huffed a laugh.

"What's funny?" asked Sam, suddenly terrified he'd said the wrong thing, moved too quickly, screwed everything up and made a fool of himself.

"What's funny is that I thought I'd be the first to say it."

"What do you...?"

"Y'know Samwich, for such an intelligent, drop-dead-gorgeous guy, you sure can be a real  _asshat_ ," hissed Gabriel with a grin, before dipping down and kissing him again totally without warning.  
"I mean  _I love you too_ , you adorable idiot!"

"W-what? I swear, Gabriel, if you're just saying that..."

Gabriel looked hurt, and angry. "Ugh, dammit, Sammy! You still don't trust me, even after  _last night_?! I thought the past was in the past now?!"

Sam stopped. The thing was, he did believe him. He wasn't sure why, but he almost knew that Gabriel was actually being serious.

"I know I'm a great big bag of dicks, Sam... I'm really sorry for everything I've put you through. I guess I've just played one too many tricks for you to trust me. I understand, it's my own stupid fault, as always," he said sadly, in a small voice. "Just... Just please, let me say it once, properly. Then I'll go, if you want me to, and you won't have to see the guy who keeps on ruining your life over and over again."

Sam watched in disbelief as a solitary tear slid down Gabriel's cheek.

"I love you, Sam Winchester."

For a while nobody spoke; they just lay there, looking into each other's glossy eyes, trying to come to terms with what was happening.

"Don't leave," whispered Sam. "Please don't leave. Not again. I - I want you to stay, Gabriel... for as long as you're willing," he pulled the archangel into a tight embrace.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy..." Gabriel pulled away, resting his hands on the taller man's shoulders and locking eyes with him again.

Sam braced himself for what was about to happen. He'd messed up, for sure. Gabriel had the whole world to enjoy, the whole universe, all of  _space and time_  at his fingertips, why the hell had he been foolish and naive enough to think he'd choose him, a single, useless human, out of all that? Just because Sam had developed feelings for Gabriel, didn't mean Gabriel had feelings for him. Regardless of what he said. It was a ridiculous fantasy.

Maybe they had shared a night together, shared some firsts, and yeah, it had been good...  _really good_... but how could he possibly expect anything further?

So Sam braced himself for the worst, but clearly the inevitable. Tears stung his eyes and his throat tightened as he looked down at the wonderful, beautiful being before him.

He looked different, vulnerable almost, sitting there bathed in candlelight of his own creation, swathes of bedsheet covering his naked body up to just above his hips. His fabulous golden eyes were framed with puffy pink, his hair was still a mess from Sam carding his hands through it hungrily the night before, and Sam thought he could feel a slight tremble in his hands where they were placed tenderly on his shoulders.

 _He's perfect_ , thought Sam as he stared. He wondered why Gabriel had stooped so low that he'd spent a night with  _him_  of all people.

"Sam? Are y'alright?"

Sam flinched. His throat was almost too tight to speak, but he managed to utter, "Y-yeah..."

Gabriel smiled a little, briefly, and looked down at the bedsheets between them for a moment before looking up again. "Really, Sam... You should think quieter, y'know that?"

"What do you...?"

"Well for starters, I'd hardly call spending a night with you 'stooping so low'!"

Sam made a startled sound that was somewhere between a gasp and a sob. He didn't even know what to think anymore, everything was a crazy blur as Gabriel continued.

"Sure, I have the universe at my fingertips, I have the whole of the past and probably the future too, if I tried hard enough. I have infinity, Sammy... And y'know what? One guy in this universe is worth that. Worth more than that. Worth spending as much of that infinity with as possible..." he grinned, and not quite in the cocky, arrogant way he usually did, Sam noted. "So will you give me the chance to be with you, Sam Winchester? Because... Because I've dated a damn  _goddess_  and my feelings for her didn't come  _close_  to how I feel about you. I've never loved anyone like I love you, Sam, nor will I ever love anybody this way again."

Sam was speechless. The enormity of Gabriel's confession had crashed into him like a ton of bricks and only four simple words were on his tongue. "I love you, Gabriel..."

Tears returned to the archangel's eyes accompanied by a huge smile, and he enveloped the Winchester in a warm, heartfelt hug.

"Hell, I love you too Samsquatch. I love you so much," he said into Sam's shoulder. "And believe me, I'm gonna prove it, so even your big bro'll see."

But then, that moment, the feeling of Gabriel's touch and the honesty of his words was all the proof Sam needed.

"Just stay this time, Gabe. Don't leave again... Don't leave  _me_  again..."

"Oh God, I can tell you one thing for certain. I'm not going anywhere you're not, Sammy."


	11. Angels Can Be Pretty Freakin' Sentimental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dean pulled Cas back into an embrace. 'Suddenly, I like this whole Sammy/Gabriel thing a whole lot more,' he grinned. 'I know I gotta put Gabriel's past behind us... It's just, I want Sam to be safe. But if it's Gabriel who can, uh, provide that, and also make him happy? Well, I guess he's done a better job than I have at those things.'
> 
> 'Dean, you know that no one in Sam's life will ever replace you, don't you?'
> 
> The question startled Dean. Was that what he'd really been worrying about? Being replaced?"

<<Earlier That Morning>>

 _Gabriel lay still, curled up in Sam's strong arms, staring up at the ceiling of the motel room. Little strips of peeling paint cast flickering shadows in the dim, sensual glow of candlelight. Sam had fallen asleep again after last night's... antics, but Gabriel couldn't seem to drift off. Maybe he wanted to keep him safe, or maybe he was worried that if he_ did _close his eyes, he would wake up and this whole thing would turn out to be just a dream, or a trick he had somehow played on himself. Nothing would surprise Gabriel anymore._

 _He shifted his head a little in order to gaze at Sam's sleeping form and gently brushed some stray strands of hair from his eyes. His lashes fluttered a little at the archangel's touch._  
 _He looked so beautiful like this; his slumber relaxing his shoulders and easing the grief from his face._ Maybe this is what he would look like normally _, thought Gabriel,_ if I hadn't forced him to watch his brother die a hundred odd times in a row.

 _He knew that he couldn't expect Sam to ever forgive him. Hell, even if_ Sam _could, Gabriel would never forgive himself. So he was grateful, oh so grateful, that, for whatever strange reason, Sam was giving him another chance. He just wanted to seize the opportunity to make him happy, to at least begin to make up for his past mistakes. He'd always had a 'grab life by the balls' attitude, and he wanted to apply that to this relationship (and Sam -_ literally _\- as often as possible.)_

_Gabriel pressed a tender kiss to Sam's neck. "I'm so sorry, Sam Winchester," he whispered into the soft skin there. It didn't count for much, but somehow, actually saying it aloud made it feel more genuine. It was just a shame he didn't think he'd be able to say it when Sam was awake._   
_Suddenly, to Gabriel's surprise, Sam's limp body sprang to life and squeezed the archangel closer. "Stay with me, Gabriel," he murmured softly in his sleep._

_A huge, overjoyed smile spread across Gabriel's face, accompanied by the impromptu release of a few thousand butterflies in his stomach. He nuzzled into the crook of Sam's neck, revelling in the feeling of warmth and togetherness, and he felt like a gaping chasm in his life had been filled. He couldn't imagine doing anything_ other _than stay with Sam. He had given the archangel somewhere to belong again, a new... family, who wouldn't exile him for his beliefs, for who he was._

_He loved Sam Winchester, brave, strong, compassionate Sam Winchester, and Heaven could go screw themselves if they didn't like it._

***

It was almost an hour after their encounter with Dean and Castiel, and Sam and Gabriel still had yet to emerge from the motel room.

Dean and Cas were sitting side-by-side on the hood of the Impala, holding hands and nursing hamburgers in a comfortable hush. All that could be heard was the distant drone of traffic and the chittering of birds perched on telephone wires.

"How's your burger, baby?" asked Dean.

Through his food, Cas replied, "It is delicious. Thank you, Dean," he gestured to himself and the hunter. "Thank you for all of this."

Dean wrapped an arm around the angel, who compliantly leant his head on Dean's shoulder. "I love you, Cas, y'know that?"

"I do," replied the angel softly. "And the feeling is mutual."

Dean laughed. "I love it when you say things like that, and the way you smile when you're eating 'cause you like human food so much."

Cas took another bite from his burger to conceal how much he was blushing.

"And," Dean continued, lowering his voice and hugging him a little closer, "I love how you always try to hide when you're embarrassed."

Cas turned an even more vibrant shade of red, considered burying his face in his napkin but decided against it and then, to the hunter's surprise, he suddenly leant over and planted a soft kiss on Dean's lips.

"Mnh... And  _that_ ," breathed Dean in a reverent voice after they parted again, "I don't think I'll ever get used to  _that_."

"Is  _that_  a good thing?" asked Cas worriedly.

" _That_ is an  _awesome_ thing."

"Oh," said Cas, rather taken aback. "Well. Good. I shall, um, do it again then."

He did so. Dean put his burger down beside him so he had both hands free to glide through the angel's hair, trying his best to get it sticking up in that ridiculously sexy way, reminiscent of how it had been in the warehouse when they first met.   
They parted enough for Dean to say: "Oh Cas, and I love it when your hair looks like that... and when you stare at me with those big, gorgeous blue eyes... Ugh, c'mere, y'adorable son-of-a--" he didn't even get to finish his sentence before Castiel's chapped, pink lips were once again on his own. Their mouths moved against each other gently, with chemistry so perfect it was like clockwork. Dean cradled his lover's head in his hands, threading calloused fingers through dark curls and running a thumb along his jawline. It was still strange to feel rough, masculine stubble instead of smooth feminine skin, but it no longer bothered him that Cas was in a male Vessel -- he was kissing Castiel, an angel,  _his_  angel, and it was so utterly perfect that the sheer thought of it gave him goosebumps.

He suddenly became aware of Cas' arms tightening around his waist and --  _holy crap_  -- sliding up slightly under his shirt. He felt his skin tingle at the angel's touch. "Nh... You can do  _that_  again, too," he muttered.

Castiel smiled and pushed his hands up a little higher, clearly enjoying Dean's reaction. "Um, Dean?"

"Yeah, baby? What's up?" Dean drew back enough to cup his lover's face and study it, concerned.

"I... I think you should know what I saw between Gabriel and your brother."

Dean glanced up at the sky (as if anyone up  _there_  gave a damn) and grimaced. The last thing he wanted right now was for  _that_ to get in the way of their affection. "A fatal attraction?" he hazarded.

Cas looked at him quizzically for a moment. "Um... No. Sam's soul and Gabriel's Grace are beginning to bond. They are in love, Dean."

"So?" he said through gritted teeth.

" _So_  you don't need to worry about them, Dean. Which means that you can finally relax, because Sam has an archangel protecting him, caring for him now. And..."

"And...?" prompted Dean in a low, serious voice.

"And  _we_  can... just be together, Dean," the angel smiled.

Dean had to admit, he liked that idea. And though he didn't  _want_  to admit it, his opinion of Gabriel was beginning to change. Maybe this was just what Sam needed; someone new, someone to have fun with, someone who'll support him. Someone who won't just disappear.

Dean pulled Cas back into an embrace. "Suddenly, I like this whole Sammy/Gabriel thing a whole lot more," he grinned. "I know I gotta put Gabriel's past behind us... It's just, I want Sam to be safe. But if it's Gabriel who can, uh, provide that, and also make him happy? Well, I guess he's done a better job than I have at those things."

"Dean, you know that no one in Sam's life will ever replace you, don't you?"

The question startled Dean. Was that what he'd really been worrying about? Being replaced?

"I... well... huh," he said.

Castiel frowned. "You didn't realise that that was what had been concerning you?"

"I... I've been told that my biggest fear..." he paused. He'd never told anyone this before, and it was scary to finally admit to it. "I've been told my biggest fear is of being pushed away by... by the people I'm closest to."

Cas stared at him with a look of both sadness and understanding. "Dean, please, please know that... whatever happens... I will never, ever leave you. You... all your life, even before we ever met, I have loved you alone amongst everybody else. When I was being tortured by Heaven for rebelling, it was the thought of seeing you again that... that kept me sane in there. In the darkness, the memory of your smile was my light. I could endure it and stay true to who I had become, the better version of me that has evolved from spending time with you, because I had to stay strong for  _you_."  
In some ethereal plane, his wings unfurled and he wrapped one gently around Dean, who didn't know this but did feel a certain calm wash over him. He sighed contentedly and gripped his lover's hand. "I love you."

"Thank you, Cas..." said Dean, burying his face into his angel's trench coat, inhaling the scent of the musty fabric mixed with something else, something chemical but otherworldly. The scent of  _Cas_. He smiled.  
"Thank you so much."


End file.
